


Bonding

by desert_neon (sproutgirl)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Prompt Fill, Safety, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt, binders, transvengers, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's new roommate is a klutz. He's also, apparently, not well informed. Sam changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by shadowen, for the [Transvengers Initiative](http://transvengersassemble.tumblr.com/).
> 
> As with the last fic, even though this was technically inspired by a tumblr prompt, I am not including it in my Indulgence series. This is a conscious choice, because I think the subject matter and prompting body, [Transvengers Initiative](http://transvengersassemble.tumblr.com/), deserve to stand strong on their own.

"Aw, spaghetti sauce, no!"

Sam looked over to his roommate, already aware of what that phrase might mean after just two and a half weeks of sharing an apartment. And, sure enough, Clint was tugging at his shirt and looking down underneath it with a frown. “How did you get sauce _down_ your shirt?”

"Talent?" Clint sighed. "Man, that was my last bandage too. D’you have one I can borrow?"

Sam put his bowl down and stood up, disbelief and worry shooting him up out of his seat. “Tell me you did not just say ‘bandage,’” he said, stepping over to Clint’s chair.

"Uh. Yeah? Why?"

"Clint, no. You know that’s not safe. Right?"

Clint shrugged. “I guess I’ve heard that before. But it’s not like there’s anything else.”

Sam stared, completely agog, though perhaps he shouldn’t have been. There’d been hints before that Clint had been doing this all on his own, without much help or information. “Come with me.”

He moved down the corridor to his room, only breathing again once he heard Clint following him. He pulled the top drawer of his dresser open and pulled out his favorite binder. It was a little old and dingy from repeated wearings, but it still held fast and did its job beautifully. He turned and handed it to Clint as he stepped over the threshold. “Binders, Clint. They make binders.”

Clint was staring at the binder in awe, like a whole new world had just opened up.

Sam was only too happy to help bring him into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish every struggling trans person had someone like Sam. Or better resources. Be safe, everyone.


End file.
